Anna and Elsa: Alone in this World
by Kocham-Else
Summary: Elsa and Anna were two loving sisters who loved playing together. However, a freak accident changed their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a record breaking hot summer in Arendelle, Norway, with temperatures of over 100 F. There were two sisters, Anna and Elsa, who always played with each other in their parents' backyard. Today, Elsa had a plan to fight the insane summer heat wave.

"Hey Anna, check this out!" Elsa shouted. Elsa raised up her hands in the air and created snow. As the snowflakes started to fall, the entire backyard became a winter wonderland.

"Elsa, you're amazing!" Anna exclaimed with a gigantic smile as she looked proudly at her sister. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa made a gigantic snowball with her powers. Anna went ahead and made a smaller snowball in the snow and put it on Elsa's. Elsa finished off the snowman with a head.

"I love you Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, full of joy.

The only thing that Elsa could do was smile. She looked at Anna lovingly. Anna was literally overjoyed that she was playing with her very best friend. Anna and Elsa were going to be beloved sisters and best friends forever.

Elsa sneakily made a snowball behind her back. "Hey Anna, I have a surprise for you."

Elsa threw the snowball at Anna, but Anna managed to dodge this one. Anna made some snowballs from the normal snow and threw them at Elsa. Of course, Elsa had ice powers, so she could throw an unlimited number of her snowballs at Anna. Anna did put up a good fight, but Elsa was clearly winning. They kept up this snowball war for about an hour. That's when Anna's accident happened.

Elsa thrown her 100th snowball at Anna, but this time she lost control of he powers for a second, and at that instant her powers hit Anna in the head. Anna screamed from the pain and fell to the ground. Elsa desperately ran to Anna. Anna laid on the floor, almost dead. Desperate to see if her beloved baby sister is alive, Elsa put her ear to Anna's chest. Anna's heart was still beating, but she could clearly hear another sound. The sound of ice going from Anna's brain into her heart.

Elsa ran home and called 911. Then she called her parents and told them about the accident. Before the ambulance came, Elsa ran back to Anna and hugged her close to herself. Tears of remorse streamed down Elsa's face. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm an awful sister."

The ambulance came first and then came Anna and Elsa's parents. Elsa's parents took Elsa into the car and drove to the hospital, desperate to see Anna.

Agdar raised his voice at Elsa angrily, "Elsa this was all your fault! You wanted to murder your own sister. You are a horrible person and sister!"

"Daddy, it wasn't my fault. We were playing and I accidentally hit Anna when we had a snowball fight. I lost control over my powers. I'm sorry." Elsa apologized, but Agdar got enraged even more.

"I told you to never use your powers. And you ignored me and used your powers directly on Anna."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it. We were only playing."

"Stop it, you two," said Iduna. The rest of the road was silent, except for the sound of Elsa's sobbing.

Anna laid unconscious on her hospital bed in the critical care ward. Her heart barely functioned, and hypothermia was setting in. A strand of Anna's hair turned white.

Anna's family entered the critical care ward. Elsa's eyes were immediately drawn to Anna lying unconscious on the bed. "It was my fault." Elsa said to herself. Elsa would never be worthy of anyone's love now. Especially not Anna's.

One of the doctors came to Agdar and said, "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Pabbie."

"I'm Agdar, nice to meet you."

"Your daughter is in a deep coma. Almost her entire brain is frozen in ice. The ice is spreading over her entire body. If it enters the heart then… well… your daughter will die."

"Die, but you can save her, right?"

"I honestly don't know. We tried whatever we could to stop the ice from spreading. Even if your daughter does get out of this alive, she will have permanent brain damage and will likely be handicapped for all her life."

Agdar looked Anna and then at Elsa. He knew Elsa heard what the doctor said, and that Elsa felt guilty over what happened. Agdar knew that Elsa loved Anna and that she never meant harm. He simply overreacted and got angry at Elsa.

"Elsa, it's going to be ok. Dr. Pabbie will cure Anna."

"But Anna will be handicapped for her entire life?" asked Elsa.

"No, it's only the doctor trying to scare us. Anna will be ok."

The entire family sat by Anna's bedside. After two hours, Dr. Pabbie came by and asked the family to come to his office.

Agdar knew that Pabbie was about to tell him that the ice spread to Anna's heart. It may have been an accident, but in a few minutes, Elsa would become Anna's killer. Agdar would never forgive Elsa for her deed.

Dr. Pabbie started saying the dreaded words, "The ice spread to Anna's heart. We can't do anything to save Anna. But, there may be another way. Do you know Professor Alarik Geatland from Sweden?"

Agdar said that he heard about him on TV.

Dr. Pabbie opened the website of Professor Alarik Geatland. "This is the professor's website. He is a professor specializing in medical cases such as Anna's. I talked to him right after Anna was checked in."

Iduna asked Dr. Pabbie, "Can this professor save Anna?"

"Yes," answered Dr. Pabbie, " He can work miracles. He saved the live of thousands of hopeless patients that would otherwise die. The only way to save Anna is to remove the ice from her heart. However, he won't be able to operate on Anna because he's in a medical conference in Poland and can't come to Norway right now. Only I can save her now."

"Do whatever you can to save her," said Agdar.

"The surgery is in 2 hours. We are preparing the O.R. as we speak."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa looked at her younger sister with great remorse. Frost started covering Anna's entire body. Elsa's own ice made it into Anna's heart, where it was about to kill her. The last hoped lied in Dr. Pabbie.

"Anna's temperature is falling," said a doctor.

"20 degrees Celsius." said another doctor.

"19, 18, 17... we're losing her."

Dr. Pabbie entered the room and took a look at Anna and her monitors.

"Put her on a ventilator. She's not breathing," yelled Dr. Pabbie.

Elsa had just realized the horror of the situation. Anna wasn't breathing at all. Did Elsa's ice reach Anna's lungs? It couldn't have spread that fast.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Agdar, clearly enraged.

"The ice inside Anna's heart just spread to her lungs. Your daughter is not breathing anymore. We are putting her on a ventilator to breathe for her," answered Dr. Pabbie.

The doctors gave Anna a breathing mask and connected her to the ventilator. There was a chance that Anna would never again breathe on her own and would be completely dependent on a machine.

"She's going into V-Fib!"

"Code Blue! Code Blue!"

Alarms began to sound all over the hospital. Young Elsa knew what a code blue meant. Elsa looked over to Anna's heart monitor. The EKG showed a horror that Elsa could never imagined. Flatline. A long, flat, green line showed only one thing. Anna's heart had stopped. Tears began to fall from Elsa's eyes.

"Dammit!" yelled Dr. Pabbie, "Call in the resuscitation team!"

Everything happened in slow motion. Nurses came rushing in around Anna. One nurse went in with some sort of machine. Elsa couldn't bear to look. Her sister was clinically dead, and it was all Elsa's fault. Elsa was Anna's murderer. A true killer.

"Begin CPR!"

One nurse began chest compressions on Anna.

"Give her 1mg of adrenaline."

The nurse took a syringe of adrenaline and injected it into Anna's bloodstream.

"It's not working," said the nurse.

"It's took late," said Dr. Pabbie.

The doors of the ICU flew open. A chestnut haired man in his mid thirties entered the room. Who was this man? Maybe he was a brand new doctor?

Dr. Pabbie's eyes almost popped out of his sockets from pure shock. It had to be an optical illusion. This was the same professor he just contacted.

"Dr. Alarik Geatland! How did you manage to come to Norway? You were at a medical conference 5 hours ago." Dr. Pabbie still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Defibrillator. Now!" Yelled Alarik.

"Yes, professor."

The nurses took the defibrillator paddles and placed them on Anna's chest. Elsa looked at Anna with tears in her eyes. It her sister's last chance for life.

"Energize!"

The machine energized and a powerful electrical shock went into Anna's body.

"She's not responding!"

"It's still flatlined."

"Damn!" cursed Alarik, "I've never lost a patient before."

"Maximum power! Give her 2mg of adrenaline," yelled Alarik.

The nurses gave Anna the adrenaline, and once again placed the paddles over her chest. Alarik knew that this was Anna's last chance. If this attempt at resuscitation failed, then Anna would really be dead.

"Energize!"

The stench of burnt flesh filled the room. The shock was so powerful that it burned some skin under the electrodes. Alarik glanced at the monitor and saw a miracle. The EKG was now showing a normal heart rhythm. He had successfully brought Anna back to life. He saved a clinically dead girl. Then the horror hit him. Anna's body temperature fell to 15 C. This could only mean one thing.

"Prepare an EEG for Anna. Her entire brain is frozen."

"Dr. Alarik, I am the primary attending physician here. I am supposed to be leading Anna's hospital care, and not you. Stay out of this. You didn't even answer my last question. How did you manage to get to Norway this fast? You were at a medical conference 5 hours ago," said Dr. Pabbie, giving Alarik a stare.

"Dr. Pabbie, my patients are my first priority. Anna's life is more important than some stupid medical conference. When I heard about Anna's critical condition, I took the earliest flight to Norway. I am the only one here with the knowledge that can save Anna. I already saw multiple cases such as Anna's, and those patients would not live without my intervention."

Dr. Pabbie helped Alarik with the EEG tests. The brain waves were almost at zero. Alarik went ahead to check Anna's reflexes. Alarik squeezed Anna's hand to check her response to pain. Nothing. He opened Anna's eyes and shined a bright light into them. There was no pupillary response and the pupils did not constrict. Alarik could only conclude that Anna was brain dead, as almost her entire brain was consumed by ice.

"We need to begin the operation immediately," commanded Alarik.

Dr. Pabbie prepared the operating room, and Alarik came in with Anna a moment later. This time, Alarik had to operate on Anna's heart and lungs. The real challenge would be after the operation. Alarik had to design a cure for Anna's brain. He knew that in this condition, performing a brain surgery would kill Anna. The professor closed the doors to the operating room and took a deep breath. Outside, Anna cuddled into her father's warm embrace. Tears fell down her cheeks. Elsa could only wait.

* * *

After 3 long hours, Alarik exited the operating room with Dr. Pabbie. A single second later, a slew of doctors came out with Anna. There was no ventilator nor oxygen mask in sight. Elsa saw Anna breathing on her own. Alarik was a real-life hero.

"Anna's temperature is falling to nine degrees," announced a nurse.

"I found a cure for Anna's brain!" yelled Alarik.

"A cure?" asked Agdar.

"I came to the conclusion that Anna's ice is not really ice. The ice doesn't respond to heat and it freezes other cells and causes mutations, effectively turning them into ice cells. It's not ice, it's Ice Cancer."

"Cancer!" responded the shocked father.

"Not just cancer, but a type of cancer caused by ice powers. A type of cancer that metastasizes to the whole body within hours. Our treatment plan is an aggressive combination of chemotherapy and radiation."

Agdar found out about Alarik's plans to transfer Anna to a children's cancer hospital. There, Anna would heal and end up a normal child. However, Elsa would not be able to live a normal life with her curse. He had to separate the mutant from the entire world. Agdar knew it would be a hard decision, but it was the only way to protect Anna from Elsa and Elsa from the world. With a heavy heart, he signed the papers to admit Elsa to a mental hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa remembered the first day that she came to the mental hospital. The nurses took Elsa and locked her in a small, cramped room with just a bed and a door to a mold infested bathroom. Other than that, there were just four white walls of hell. Her father told her that it would be only for a little bit. It was going to be until Elsa could control her powers. He said that Elsa would be able to handle it. He said that the doctors and nurses would care for her. He said that isolating Elsa was the best decision for Anna.

Elsa already lost hope that it would improve. She was trapped in a living hell called a mental hospital. The small, sensitive, scared little girl was trapped in the corner for the entire day. What did she do to Anna? What horrendous evil? Was Elsa really a monster? As the days went by, the answer was a clear yes. Elsa didn't want to live. This world would be a better place without a monster like Elsa.

Day went by. Weeks. Months. Elsa was forever stuck in her corner. The psychiatrist would come to Elsa every day. Elsa said nothing. The psychiatrist saw the ice in the room. He decided to give Elsa some mind-altering drugs to calm her down and suppress the ice. Unfortunately, the medicine didn't work and Elsa worsened. The ice also worsened to the point that the entire room was frozen. Ice was everywhere and on everything. The psychiatrist gave even worse medications, causing Elsa's mental state to further deteriorate.

Elsa refused to eat. When the doctors forced Elsa to eat, she would eat maybe a small dinner roll and would vomit it out as soon as the doctors left. Elsa didn't want to live. She wanted death. This world didn't need a monster like Elsa.

One day, the doctors entered the room, and with gloved hands, took Elsa against her will on a stretcher. The poor girl resisted, creating ice on the entire stretcher. By the time Elsa arrived in a small, dark room, the stretcher transformed into pure ice. The doctors placed two electrodes on Elsa's head. They turned on the electroshock therapy machine and a powerful electrical current went straight through Elsa's head. Elsa went into a seizure and her entire body shook. All the muscles on her body tensed. Her limbs shook violently, as if she was trying to break free. Ice formed all over the room. The doctors increased the current on the machine. Maximum does. All the ice disappeared. They gave the mutant five more maximum does shock just to make sure. It deserved it.

Elsa woke up a day later, once again in her corner. Her head was about to explode from the pain. It felt as if she was taken out of her own body. All of her feeling was gone, replaced by blackness and a loud ringing in her ears. She deserved it.

A few hours later ice began forming in the room. As soon as the doctors saw the ice, they took her to the room again. The electroshock therapy became a day to day thing. Five shocks and then the drugs. The drugs were the worst. Some days, Elsa would lay in her corner, unable to move, think or feel. She was just a shell of a person. Elsa learned to associate ice with torture. On some days, she was semi-functional. During one of those days, Elsa discovered self-harm. She took a small shard of her ice and started cutting her wrists. It felt so good. It gave Elsa a euphoria she never felt before. She needed more. Yes, she deserved it. She was a monster and she deserved to be harmed.

Elsa never remembered if she actually slept, or if all her sleep was drug induced. What she did remember were dreams. Nightmares. All of them ended with Anna. In each one, she struck Anna in the heart. Anna froze right in front of her, releasing her dying breath. All that was left was a frozen statue of her former sister. Elsa cried. She lost everything. Anna was dead. All because of her.

As the ice got worse, the shocks increased. Elsa was getting ten shocks a day and kept producing ice, even during her shock induced seizures. Electroshock therapy was no longer effective. They did it anyway. They enjoyed it. For 13 years Elsa was given this treatment. It was all for Anna's good, she thought. If Anna's even alive. No. She wasn't. If Elsa was being tortured, then it had to mean Anna was dead. This was Elsa's punishment for eternity.

Elsa was a 21 year-old now. She had the face of an angel, and long blonde hair in a french braid. She looked feminine with her ultra small hourglass waist, her two perfectly round breasts, and her womanly hips. However, that was all superficial.

For the first time in forever, Elsa was feeling good enough to take a shower. It would be the first time in 13 years that Elsa would take off her own clothes. She could finally see and touch her own body. She started with the gloves. Finally, after thirteen years. If the doctors caught her doing this, then it would mean ten electroshock sessions and the drugs. She would be out for another 13 years. She took them all off. Finally, Elsa was able to see herself naked and was horrified.

The first thing that Elsa noticed was her hourglass waist. It was so tiny. She could almost hold the circumference in her hands. It was now that she realized how emaciated she really was. She saw every single rib of hers. Her entire rib cage. Her bones clearly protruding out. She could count each one. She saw her sharp hipbones, and then her thighs, which she swore were all skin stretched on her bones. She saw her scrawny body in the mirror and was horrified that it was her. She deserved it. She deserved all of it for what she did to Anna. She looked at her skin. Covered in scars. Some were from self harm. Some were from the doctors. She had more scars than skin. She deserved every single on of them.

She grabbed her breasts. They were the only part of her body that was pure and feminine. They were beautiful, round, and perfectly shaped.

Elsa never realized how good a shower felt. It was like nothing she ever felt in life before. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve happiness. She stepped out of the shower. Never again.

Elsa put her hospital clothes back on. There was no way that she was going to stay in this hell. She had to escape. She pointed her hands toward the door. Ice escaped form her fingertips onto the door. The door crumbled instantly. She ran into the hallway as fast as she could. She followed the red exit signs all the way until the emergency exit. She pushed the door and she ran out. She was free.

Now to save Anna. Was Anna even alive?

Elsa ran a short distance until she was out of breath. With the condition of her body, running was near impossible. She had to find a better way. She saw a road. With the last bit of energy, she ran towards the road. She lied down in the middle of the road, and as expected, a car stopped right in front of her. The driver got out and walked towards her to see if she was ok.

Elsa made a blade of ice, and did the only thing she knew: threaten the man. She held the blade to his throat.

"You must be one of those mental patients. Please... I'm not looking for trouble let me go," said the poor man.

"Drive me to the University Children's Hospital in Stockholm," said Elsa in a threatening voice.

"That's 10 hours from here." said the scared man.

"I don't want to hurt you. Do it!," yelled Elsa.

Having no other choice the man was forced to comply. Elsa took the passenger seat, holding the knife to the man the entire way.

Elsa was going to save her sister. Elsa hoped it wasn't too late. Anna might have already been dead for years.


	4. Chapter 4

A full year had passed since the time of the accident. Anna's parents decided to move to Stockholm, where Alarik was taking care of Anna. The parents visited Anna every day, hoping for Anna to wake up from her coma. Unfortunately, all efforts to wake Anna failed. Every day, Alarik came into the room and explained Anna's situation. He said that the chemotherapy was working on Anna, but for an unknown reason, Anna was still in a coma.

One day, Iduna had enough of Agdar and his abusiveness.

"Why'd you send your own daughter to a mental hospital? Elsa did nothing wrong!" yelled Iduna.

"She deserved it," replied Agdar, on the verge of tears.

"She was our daughter who loved Anna with her entire heart and never wanted to hurt her," replied Iduna.

"I did what I had to in order to protect Anna. There was no other way of this situation."

"Don't lie to me. You wanted to punish Elsa for something that was obviously an accident."

"It wasn't an accident. Elsa used her powers to attempt to kill Anna and ended up freezing her brain."

"Elsa would never hurt Anna. She loved her sister and was full of love and happiness."

"Shut up!" yelled Agdar.

"I'm not going to shut up. How dare you speak to me like this. You are the most abusive father I have ever seen."

Agdar felt tears stream down his face. It wasn't his fault that Elsa was in a mental hospital. He didn't understand why Iduna was so mad at him. In his rage, Agdar took his keys, entered his car, and drove back home, leaving his beloved wife alone with Anna.

* * *

A few days later, Agdar got a call from Iduna. It was good news: Anna finally woke up. Agdar quickly drove to the hospital to visit his beloved daughter.

Agdar entered the room with a smile on his face as he saw his daughter finally woken up from her coma.

"Anna!"

"Daddy!"

"Anna! You can't even understand how much I missed you. I thought I lost you."

"Daddy, what happened? Why am I even here? How long was I sleeping in this room."

Agdar's smile turned into a frown as he finally grasped the magnitude of the situation. Anna lost all her memories and couldn't even remember the events of the accident. Agdar took a few seconds to carefully think about his answer.

"You were in a car accident and ended up being admitted to the hospital. Don't worry. Everything's ok."

"Where's Elsa? Why don't I remember my sister?"

"Elsa isn't here."

"Did Elsa die?"

Agdar felt the massive urge to lie and tell Anna that, yes, Elsa died. In essence it was true because Elsa wasn't Anna's sister anymore. Instead, Elsa was a monster that deserved to rot in the mental hospital for all eternity. However, Agdar knew in his heart that he actually had to be truthful to Anna. Telling Anna that her sister was dead would essentially kill her emotionally.

"No. Elsa's alive. We decided to send Elsa to a special place for extremely gifted kids."

"Can I see her? I barely remember her."

"No. Elsa doesn't want to see you."

"Why not?" asked Anna, confused by her father's answer.

"Because that's how Elsa is," answered Agdar.

"But I love her. Can I please see her just one time? I want to touch with her beautiful blonde hair. I want to play with her just like we always did. I don't even remember us playing together. Please, daddy."

"Anna, we're in Sweden. Elsa is back in Norway."

"I thought that we lived in Norway."

"Anna, we moved to Sweden a year ago. Mr. Von Szwądękaunt offered me a new job at Weselton Corp. We had to move here for the job."

Agdar wasn't lying this time. He actually got a job at Weselton Corp. However, it was only a long, agonizing two months after the move to Sweden. Truthfully, the only reason that Agdar even took the offer was because of the money. However, Mr. Von Szwądękaunt, the CEO of "Weaseltown" Corp was a despicable man.

As the door opened, Alarik entered the room with a laptop in hand. "Good morning," the doctor looked at Anna, "I'm Dr. Alarik Geatland."

The young doctor went out into the hallway to discuss Anna's situation.

"Anna has just woken up from her coma, but she is far from healthy. The last MRI of her brain revealed that still has ice in her brain. However, there was a ninety percent reduction in the size of her ice-tumor. The ice-tumor has several unintended side effects such as memory loss. Our greatest concern, currently, is preventing the ice from enlarging and once again freezing her brain. As a solution, I prescribed Anna a medicine to keep the ice from spreading.

Alarik took a look at his laptop and noticed something else. Something very serious.

"There's another thing that we have to talk about. The ice left Anna's heart in a vulnerable, weakened state. Her heart defect is incurable, but I can prescribe a medicine which might help a little bit. However, Anna will not be able to do any sports nor exercise. That being said, Anna should be able to live a relatively normal life if we carefully monitor her condition.

* * *

Anna was discharged from the hospital a month later and started going to school. There were some days when Anna couldn't even get out of bed, let alone go to school. There were other days where Anna had major health issues such as chest pains, palpitations, or excruciating migraines. On such days, Anna was admitted to the hospital and placed under Alarik's care. It appeared as if Anna spent more time in the hospital than in school. However, Anna's parents always came up with words of encouragement and promised that it would get better. Anna believed.

After the accident, several peculiar symptoms began to appear. Anna was always ice cold even in the heat of summer. Anna could never eat anything cold because of the stomachaches the cold food caused.. Something was wrong. The weirdest thing was that Anna always drew Elsa. Anna could spend an entire day just on drawing Elsa. For some reason, her father got angry at her and would always throw the drawings in the trash for no reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna, now a 15 year old teenager, hated going to school because of all the bullies. Each day, Anna had to deal with some of the worst teenagers in the entire world.

Two bullies, both teenage boys, came up to Anna. The first bully had a red shirt and was average height. The other was tall and had a muscular build.

"Look who's here," the red-shirted bully said.  
"It's that little wimp that can't even run to save herself," the second bully said.  
"What? Your doctor said you're not physically able."  
"You have a defective heart?"  
"Look. She's shivering."  
"You're cold again? Or are you trembling from fright? Maybe you're afraid of us?"

One bully tugged Anna by a strand of her hair.  
"Look! You have something in your hair."  
"Hey, it's white. The little girl's hair is turning white."  
"Please. Leave me alone!" Anna yelled in desperation.  
"Shut up, idiot!" The muscular bully made a fist in preparation to punch Anna.

The muscular bully started to swing at Anna just as the other bully was about to kick her. Neither the punch nor the kick managed to land on Anna. A tall blond man jumped into action to defend Anna. He kicked the first bully in the groin and punched the other one straight in the face. The tall bully recovered from his initial blow and punched the blond in his stomach. The blond, unfazed by the bully's punch, landed a perfect punch straight into his solar plexus.

Anna couldn't believe that someone came to her defense. Someone risked his own life to defend such a poor, helpless girl. To defend a stranger. He had to be one brave guy.

A moment later, both bullies were on the ground, not knowing what happened.  
"Please don't hurt us. We didn't do anything wrong," the redshirt said, desperately trying to defend himself.

"You attacked a helpless innocent girl. What did she do to you? You are a bunch of plain, stupid assholes." The blond resisted the urge to give them one last kick for what they tried to do.

"It wasn't our fault. She had a strand of white hair and it looked ugly. We tried to fix her up a little bit."

Anna came up to the blond, still amazed at the fact that a complete stranger had defended her.

"Who are you? Why'd you defend me?"  
"I'm Kristoff. I saw the bullies trying to hurt you, so naturally, I had to jump in to save you. Can I ask you something? Why do you have that streak of white hair?"  
"I have a bizarre sickness. My heart and lungs are very weak to the point they're barely functioning. I'm taking powerful medications which weaken me even more. To tell you the truth, I spend more time in the hospital than in school."  
"I didn't know that. So your illness has such a profound effect on you?" Kristoff asked.  
"Yes, My mom told me some time ago I had this sickness my entire life. From what I know, I was born with it. Speaking about hair, your blond hair is absolutely gorgeous." Anna said, thinking about her sister's blonde hair.  
"Thank you. Everyone calls me 'blondie'."  
"My sister also has blonde hair. You somewhat remind me of her."  
"What's her name? Maybe I know her?"  
"Elsa. Unfortunately, I never get to see her anymore." Anna replied with great sadness.  
"What happened?" Kristoff asked, afraid he might have crossed a personal barrier.  
"My parents told that Elsa's in a special place for extremely gifted children and doesn't want to see me. She shut me out. It's sad because she was such a loving sister. She was always jubilant and full of life. Most of all, she was just like you: brave and courageous. Elsa always defended me and just wanted me to be happy."  
"Maybe something else happened? I don't think your sister would leave you when you're this sick."  
Anna looked at the clock. "I need to go. Class starts in two minutes. If you want, we can talk after school."  
"Okay. I need to go. I think the principal is going to give me a talk after he sees what I did."

Anna waited for Kristoff to finish school. She couldn't believe that someone wants to spend time with her. She had her first chance to get to know someone as a good friend. Maybe life wasn't that bad after all.

"Hi Anna!"  
"Hi Kristoff! Long time no see."  
"It was just three hours." Kristoff replied.  
"Three hours of math and physics. I despise those subjects."  
Kristoff started walking in the direction of his car.  
"I know that it sounds a... a...little... weird... but... do you...maybe... want to come home with me and spend a little time with me," Kristoff asked shyly.  
"Of course!" Anna said enthusiastically.

Anna got into Krisotff's car and for the first time in forever felt comfortable. She couldn't wait to see Kristoff's house and meet his family. She was sure Kristoff's family was going to be very nice and inviting.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Kristoff yelled as he entered the house.  
"Kristoff! I see you brought home a girlfriend."  
"Grandpa! It's no like that... she's... just... a girl I... know from school. Nothing else.  
"Stop stuttering. I know you have girlfriend. And a nice looking one."  
"Grandpa. Please. I only know her for a day."  
"And true love is already starting to blossom."

"Ignore my grandpa. He's always rambling about girls and true love," Kristoff said, slightly embarrassed.  
"Can I ask you something?" Anna asked.  
"Sure."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"They died in a car accident. I clearly remember the day that Mr. Von Szwądękaunt called us and said that my parents died in a car accident. Strangely enough, I never got to see their bodies nor their car after the accident."  
"Your parents work for Weaseltown... I mean Weselton with Mr. Von Szwądękaunt? Mine too.  
"They said Mr. Von Szwądękaunt 'the weasel' was a horrible boss, but the money was so good that they continued to work for him."

The doors to the house opened and a plump elderly woman entered the room. She came up to Kristoff and Anna.

"Eh, Kristoff. You got yourself a girlfriend," the woman looked at Anna.  
"Grandma Bulda. Please, this isn't the time. I only know her..." Kristoff desperately plead to no avail.  
"We waited for this eighteen long years. You finally have a girlfriend and a super hot one. Look at her. Large, round boobs, beautiful red hair, perfect lips. Oh yeah!" Grandma Bulda checked Anna out and concluded that she was the perfect woman for Kristoff.  
"GRANDMA! I only know her for one day."  
"That's even better. Ask her out before your "jazzy friends" take her away from you. Why are you hesitating?"  
Kristoff had to do something to silence his grandma. Yet again, his grandma managed to embarrass him. This time in front of his new friend.  
"Grandma, I'll be in my room with Anna. I need a little peace and quiet."  
Kristoff took Anna to his room. He hoped his grandma didn't scare off Anna too much.

"You have some... very good grandparents. I think they went just a little bit overboard today," Anna said.  
"They're like that. They raised me ever since I was eight." Kristoff replied.  
Anna thought they did a great job raising him, "Hey Kristoff did anyone tell you that you're insanely tall and handsome."  
"Yep. I'm 6'4"."  
"A real man."  
After a few hours, Anna had to finally come home. Kristoff decided to take this opportunity to to invite Anna over to see his jazz band.  
"Do you want to come to see my jazz band's concert next Friday?  
"Of course. What do you play."  
"The upright bass."  
"I've always wanted to learn an instrument, but never had a chance," Anna said with a hint of regret.  
"If you want, I know someone that can help you with that. You could even play in my band," Kristoff replied enthusiastically.  
"Thank you. That's very nice of you."  
"No problem. See you on Friday."

The friendship between Anna and Kristoff grew and Anna eventually found herself playing in Kristoff's band.

* * *

Agdar knew something was wrong. According to the company account, Weselton had 85% more money on the account that was reported. He needed to get to the bottom of this. The easiest method was to steal Von Szwądękaunt's laptop. Agdar worked the night shift and knew that Von Szwądękaunt always ended at 8 PM. However, Von Szwądękaunt always took his laptop with him, so stealing his laptop was out of the question.

Agdar thought of a new plan: hack into the company network. Agdar already started carrying out his plan by "persuading" one of the IT workers to give him the master password. Next, Agdar took his laptop and discretely connected it to the company network using the master password. Agdar was able to easily find all the files with Weselton's transaction history and successfully copied them onto his laptop. He was shocked by his findings. Weselton had been trading illegal narcotics for the last twenty years.

The clandestine secret was so well guarded that only a few people other than Von Szwądękaunt even knew about its existence. Agdar just had to inform the police about this tomorrow. He just couldn't continue working for a company like Weselton. He had a family to take care of. His eighteen year old daughter was the pride and joy of his family. He just couldn't handle lying about his work anymore. This was wrong. He couldn't put his own daughter in danger. In a few days, Weselton will no longer exist and Von Szwądękaunt will be in jail and brought to justice.

* * *

Von Szwądękaunt lounged on his high backed office chair perfectly showing in the sanctuary he called an office. He successfully plotted a new plan to acquire 750 million Swedish Kronas, or 80 million Euro with the current exchange rate. He would buyout two companies with the money acquired from Weselton's illegal narcotics trade. Next, he will utilize the companies as vehicle for distribution of the illegal narcotics. There was just one minuscule obstacle in his path: Agdar Anderson.

Agdar somehow found out about the clandestine transactions of Weselton Corporation and had evidence of involvement in the illegal narcotics trade. Agdar had to have hacked into the company's network. There was only one way out of this: hire assassins.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Our company has a colossal problem. There is a traitor in our midst."  
Von Szwądękaunt showed the assassins Agdar's file.  
"Agdar Anderson hacked our network and stole evidence against us. If we don't kill him, then he will endanger and possibly annihilate our entire corporation."  
"What should we do?"  
"Kill him. Make sure you don't leave any tracks behind. Meaning you need to kill his entire family."  
"Like we did with the Bjorgmans?"  
"Exactly. Agdar and Iduna work the night shift. They come back from work using the road near the hospital. A half mile away is a river. That would be an ideal place for murder and 'proper disposal' of the bodies. They have two daughters. One is in a psychiatric hospital, and thus poses no valid threat. The second one will be either in her house of in the hospital. You need to kill the second one."  
"Understood." The assassins replied as they prepared for their job.


End file.
